


stay

by kimaracretak



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Pharah wins a bet, Brigitte is rather put out about it.





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> s/o to everyone in the ffa overwatch threads

Brigitte prods one last time at the impressively wing-shaped bruise curving along Fareeha's forearm, ignoring her girlfriend's hiss of pain. "It's not broken," she decides.

"I told you so." Fareeha grins up from the pillow, far more smug than she has any right to be given the condition she was in when she and the rest of the strike team had arrived back at Gibralter.

Brigitte raises an eyebrow. "It is bruised, twisted, and probably cracked. To say nothing of your left leg and three - no, _four_ of your ribs."

"Yeah, but my rocket launcher didn't break my wrist. Which, you remember, were the exact terms of our bet." She braces herself on the mattress and tries to lean up, head tilted in anticipation of a kiss, but collapses back before she manages to get more than a few centimetres. "Not broken," she insists.

Brigitte shakes her head, absolutely powerless in the face of Fareeha's pout. "You're a reckless fool, _älskade_ ," she says, and leans down to silence any protest with a kiss much softer than the one she's sure Fareeha was looking for. "My reckless fool, but one nonetheless."

"Still won," Fareeha mumbles against her lips, and Brigitte can't bring herself to argue.


End file.
